Betrayel, Singing, and Goodbye?
by darksaysay
Summary: FINISHED! Sakura cought Syaoran with his old girfriend one day at the park and sakura gets heart broken. Tomoyo enters her in a singing contest hoping that will lighten up her sprits..Unfortunatly Syaoran is there! and whats with the Goodbye?
1. Flashbacks and Preforming

Note: umm well lemme say this........I do NOT own CCS! NOR the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne!  
  
This is my first fic so dont kill me if it sucks! enjoy!! p.s. its a one shot so far unless more than 5ppl want me to continue!! *mumbles* which I sersoiusly dought!  
  
/singing/ 'thinking' "talking" i was just saying that...dont ask lol  
  
Summary:   
  
Sakura cought Syaoran with his old girfriend one day at the park and sakura gets heart broken. Tomoyo enters her in a singing contest hoping that will lighten up her sprits..Unfortunatly Syaoran is there!  
  
Chapter one: Flashbacks and Preforming  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Sakura comes to the park where she was supposto meet Syaoran. They were very very good friends, but neither has had the guts to tell each other how they feel. As she walks she hears his voice and another girls voice so she stands behind a tree and listens to them accosinally taking a peek untill she was watching them completly.  
  
"Come on Syao-kun lighten up! Why are you hiding something from me? I know you still have feelings for me so tell me" The girl said standing inches from Syaoran.  
  
"Lucy, why are you here?" Syaoran said questioning her.  
  
"Geeze can't I see the person who I really like?" she asked getting closer to him.  
  
"Well I--" Syaoran was stopped mid-sentance by Lucy kissing him on the lips. Sakura stood to the side shocked, the person she cared for most above everyone else, was kissing someone. So Sakura did the only thing she could and that was run off.  
  
Syaoran pushed Lucy away. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Kissing you..Isn't that what you want?"   
  
"No it's not what I want!"  
  
"Well I thought you'd be happy since I got rid of that annoying girl who you're always hanging around with." she said grinning.  
  
"What"   
  
"That girl..oh what's her name...oh yeah Sakura was watching."  
  
"How dare you do that to her! You stay away from us." Syaoran glared at Lucy and ran off after Sakura.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sakura was thinking about last night's events when she was snapped back from dreamland and back to reality, by her best friend Tomoyo.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan you need to pick out a song!" Tomoyo erged her friend  
  
"OK OK sheesh Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said as she was looking threw her CD collection and then comes across her Avril Lavigne CD and finds one of her faviorte songs that she loved and that fits her mood. So she picked it out and gave it to Tomoyo.  
  
"Is that what you're going to sing Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked looking at the song she picked.  
  
"Yeah it is." Sakura said  
  
"Alright lets go to the gig now!" Tomoyo said trying to cheer her sad friend up and dragged her out of her house and into her personal limo and pushed sakura inside.  
  
"Ow that hurt Tomoyo-chan! You're going to kill me ever before I get to sing."  
  
"Sorry Sakura" Tomoyo turned to the driver. "To the gig please" "Yes Mistress Tomoyo"  
  
Sakura shook her head as she watches the traffic going by and the images of last night playing in her head. As they arrived Tomoyo dragged her best friend backstage and left her there taking the CD up to the DJ with Sakura's name and song track. Then she goes out to the audience and takes her seat and waits for the singing time.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan? What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind her. Tomoyo turned around and met the eyes of Syaoran Li.  
  
"Oh I came by to hear Sakura-chan sing" as soon as she said that Syaoran looked down. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no I'm fine..mind if I sit with you?" he asked looking around and seeing all the other tables full.  
  
"Sure you can..They should be letting them sing soon"  
  
~*10minutes later*~  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman! We have 2 people here tonight to sing songs the first one is Duiet between Alex and Mai!" the crowd clapped and let them sing their duiet then aplauded them as they left.   
  
"And now the last preformace of the night! Sakura Kinimoto singing Losing Grip!" the DJ handed the microphone over to Sakura and she took the stage looking around at all the people in the club. As the music started she rememberede the hurt that she felt last night and put that emotion into her singing.   
  
/ Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided /  
  
As she was singing she looked around and met eyes with her betrayer who was also looking hurt as she turned her gaze away from him and back to looking around.  
  
/ Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone /  
  
As she started the next verse a tear rolled down her cheek. Syaoran felt his heart break at the words and also from seeing her start to cry. 'I'm such a jerk..How could I do that to Sakura...' he thought silently as he continued to watch.   
  
/ Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided   
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud /  
  
Sakura had more than one tear making its way down her cheek now as she continued to sing then locked her gaze with Syaoran who was looking hurt. 'So he's hurt? Couldn't be more than me though I've never felt so bad in my whole life.'   
  
/ Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then i don't care were not going newhere /  
  
As Sakura finished the song she was met with applause for her wonferful singing and then looked at Tomoyo-chan to thank her only to find that her video camra was on. 'Hoeeeeee even here she will record me...Oh well' she thought changing her gaze from Tomoyo to the rest of the crowd as she wiped her tears. With a bow she left the stage.  
  
"I'm going to check on Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said standing up.  
  
"Tell her I said I'm sorry and great singing and goodbye...alright? well I must go now...Goodbye Tomoyo-chan" Syaoran said also standing up but was looking down.  
  
"Alright I will. See ya later Syaoran-kun" she said watching him walk out the door. The heads and finds Sakura. "Great singing out there Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed holding her camra and giggling.  
  
"Thanks...was that Syaoran in the audience sitting with you?" Sakura asked wanting the truth.  
  
"Yeah it was..he told me to tell you sorry and great singing..and goodbye." Tomoyo said looking down.  
  
"Goodbye? What? What does he mean?" she asked with her head full of questions.  
  
"I'm not sure...lets worry about that in the morning alright?"  
  
"No I want to know...NOW" Sakura said as she went out the door and run to Syaoran's house and knocked on the door and to her surprise it was open so she walked inside.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" She asked looking around finding nothing but a note which read:  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
I had a feeling once Tomoyo told you that I said goodbye you'd come to find out why...Well the reason is this: I can't stay here anymore. I've caused you too much pain than I ever ment to. So I'm leaving back to China...I'll miss you and everyone  
  
With Love,  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
As Sakura read the note she felt a knot in her heart and she folded the letter back up and ran as fast as she could to the nearest airport knowing that's the only one that anybody uses. As she ran inside she went tword the section for china and then bumped into Eriol.  
  
"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Eriol said obviously sad.  
  
"I came to find Syaoran-kun...Where is he?" Sakura said out of breathe, when she saw Eriol look down she felt her heart stop.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan...His Plaine just left a minute ago." Eriol looked at her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry" he kept saying into her ear as the two friends hugged.  
  
"He...left?" Sakura broke down and cried while she was hugging Eriol. Then once she started to calm down and stopped crying she pulled away and looked at him. "Do you think...that he will ever come back?"  
  
"I...I do not know...I hope so, for everyone's sake...Now come on you need to get home I'll get a taxi and take you home come on." Eriol said as they went outside and waited for the taxi who dropped Sakura off then kept going down the street.  
  
Sakura went inside and ran to her room, locking the door after her and layed face down on the bed...And cried herself to sleep that night dreaming of her now gone love, Syaoran Li.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
What did you think? If you want me to continue lemme know! R&R please because this IS my 1st ever fic on my own so I wanna know how I did! well incase ur wondering, it has been a day since the insident when saku sings, so syao had lots of time to pack -_-;; i had to explain tht to someone before so yeah hehe i hope you liked it  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Sarah-chan 


	2. Party Time! and reuniting!

Hey! gomen i updated this chapter beacuse when i was on the phone my friend Tu helped me get more inspiration so as i was on the phone she helped me with a lot of stuff heheh anywayzzzzzzzzzzzz....since the some people want me to continue i will! heheh thanks to:   
  
kawaii-syaoran713   
  
sweet-captor   
  
tenshi cherry blossom  
  
Jade-Rain-Star  
  
lil-cb  
  
thanks to all you who reviewed!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS..NOR the song 'Jumpin Jumpin by Destiny's Child'!!!!! *mumbles* cause if i did then that would be a whole different story...but I only hav--*phone rings* hello?...what...no all i have is a phone I--*phone gets dissconnected* *outloud* well i dont own anything now expect my thoughts and life so that shows i cant have CCS nor the song! ahahha ahem.. sorry on with the second chappe!  
  
/song lyrics/ "talking" 'thinking' hehe i had to do that  
  
Chapter two: Party Time! and reuniting!   
  
*At Sakura's house*   
  
Touya is impatiently knocking on Sakura's door. "Come on Kajuii open up before you eat everything in the room." he said hoping it would drive his sister mad and she would open the door and stomp on his feet like she used to. Insted he was met with silence. "What did that gaka do to you anyway..." he said to noone impretuculare then walked downstairs.   
  
'I've been doing this ever since HE left...what did he do to me?' Sakura asked herself while looking out the window sighing. "Hey Kero?" she asked looking around for the guardian beast.  
  
"NO no no no!!! I almost had 4billion points!!! *sigh* lemme try again" could be heard from inside the closet. Then a evil smirk crossed Sakura's lips as she pulled the plug for Kero's game.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero yelled and came out to meet the eyes of his mistress. "Why? WHY?! I ALMOST HAD IT!! Your a mean Mistress doing this to poor little old me!" he shouted pretending to cry.   
  
"Kero-chan" she said seriously as she sat down looking out her window, that made Kero shut up.  
  
"Yeah...let's go" he said going into her backpack. Sakura got up, went downstairs, and walked over to Tomoyo's house for the weekend.   
  
*In China at the Li house*  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard clear across the house from a certian black haired, ruby eyed girl.   
  
"What Meilin!" Syaoran said holding his ears.  
  
"You need to go back to Japan!" Meilin said looking at him waving a ticket in his face. It was true that ever since he left Japan, his friends, the girl of his dreams. He hadn't been himself, so Meilin took matters into her own hands by arranging him to go back there.  
  
Syaoran just stood there staring at the ticket like a kid in the candy store getting the huggest lolly-pop in the world. While Meilin was watching him feeling quite hapy with herself.  
  
"I get to go back? What did mother say? When am I going back?" he started asking so many questions Meiling had to yell.   
  
"YES YES and TONIGHT! However" She smiled seeing him flintch at that. "I get to go with you!" she said now jumping around.  
  
Syaoran sighed happly, not caring if Meilin came with him or not. But because he would get to go back and see everyone again for the first time in a whole year.  
  
*Japan - Eriol's house*   
  
'Ring, Ring, Ring...' Eriol thought madly then slammed the phone down. "Where is my CUTE little desendent when I need to talk to him. Just then the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?....My my my, its my Cute Little Desentant....yeah yeah so are you comming back?....Sakura will be so happy all she's been doing is mopping around, only comming out for things and going to Tomoyo's house...I know I'll see you tonight then I'll call them and tell them to meet me at the mall...yes yes you're comming......ok Ja Ne" then he hung up and called Tomoyo and told them to meet him at the mall at 9p.m.   
  
*Tomoyo's house* *Tomoyo's POV*  
  
Ring..Ring.. I heard the phone ringing so I went to answer it.   
  
"Moshi Moshi Tomoyo speaking....Hi Eriol-kun!...No we're not doing anything tonight why?....Sure! I'll bring my camra!...ok Ja Ne!" as I hung up I relized why he asked us to go to the mall tonight...Syaoran's comming back!! Oh how Sakura-chan would be surprised! But I dont want to tell her just yet It'll be a surprise of all surprises!  
  
"Who was that Tomoyo-chan?" I heard Sakura ask from behind me  
  
"Oh it was Eriol-kun.." I knew what she was going to ask so i beat her to it "He wanted to meet us at the mall at 9 tonight." I giggled seeing Sakura's face as I pulled out my camra  
  
*End Tomoyo's POV*  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan we need to get ready" Tomoyo said getting excited  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan it's only 5!" Sakura exclaimed looking at Tomoyo knowing she was up to something  
  
"I know, but I want you to look at this new store in the mall that they turned into a party room!" Tomoyo said with bright eyes holding her camra doing her usal 'oh hohoho' making Sakura sweat-drop.  
  
"Fine lets get ready...I need to dance again I miss it" Sakura said smiling lightly. 'I'm happy? hmph for the first time in months I'm happy' she thought as she was dragged to Tomoyo's room  
  
*30 minutes and 5 outfits later*  
  
"You look wonderful Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said looking at her bestfriend who was wearing, a sky blue halter top that had white cherry blossoms printed on it with black flare jeans that slpit and have strings going across in a criss-cross mannor, with a necklace that Syaoran gave her a long time ago.   
  
"You should talk Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said also looking at her best friend who was now wearing, a light light purple and also some black flare which has a slit from hew knee dow to the end of the jeans with jewls around the edges, with a necklace a illusion necklace.  
  
(A/N: friend helped me with designs on outfits!! thanks Tu! ^^)  
  
"Thanks! Now lets go!" Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura out to the car and they arrived at the mall. "It should be downstairs near the west end of the mall, I heard the decorated everything since they're the only store down there." she added and smiled seeing Sakura's eyes light up  
  
"Well...What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura said happily as she dragged Tomoyo down to the west part of the mall and entered the new club: (A/N: this killed me and Tu trying to think of a club name so i want you all to havbe a part in this...and when u review suggest a club name for me please!! thanks!!)  
  
As Sakura and Tomoyo went into the club two guys we're watching them around the corner.  
  
"I thought you said they wouldn't be here yet!" hissed one of them.  
  
"Well I didn't know!" the other one said lying but hidding.  
  
"Yeah right...lets go in and watch" the first one said walking inside, followed by the second one.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo we're approached by two guys(A/N: no not the ones from outside!)  
  
"Hello there, I'm Kyle and this is Shane. We came to ask you beautiful ladies if you would like to dace with us." one of them said causing the girls to giggle and the two guys from outside to glare at them.  
  
"Sure we'd be delighted" Sakura and Tomoyo said in usion. "I'm Sakura" "I'm Tomoyo"  
  
"Nice to meet you Sakura." said Shane taking her to the dance floor.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Tomoyo" Kyle said taking her to the dance floor by Shane.  
  
"Man..I can't see whats going on!" said the first one who was looking for the girls who were led off  
  
"I can come over here" said the second one. (A/N: Mou(geeze) its confusing calling them man one and man two so i'l going to call man one Zach and man two Bob alright? and if u think u kno who they r dont worry the names im using r just so no1's mixed up lol -_-;;)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled as 'Jumpin Jumpin' came on and started dancing to it.   
  
  
  
/ Last weekend you stayed at home  
  
Alone and lonely  
  
Couldnt find yo man   
  
He was chillin with his homies  
  
This weekend you goin out   
  
If he try to stop you, you goin off  
  
You gotcha hair done and your nails done too  
  
And your outfit and your in your shoes  
  
You parlaying at the hottest spot tonight  
  
You're gonna find the brothas  
  
Rollin in the Lexus, trucks and Hummers   
  
So you say you've got a girl?  
  
Yes do you got a man?  
  
But the party aint gon stop   
  
So lets make it hot hot!   
  
Ladies leave yo man at home  
  
The club is full of ballas and  
  
They pockets full grown  
  
And all you fellas leave yo girl  
  
With her friends  
  
Cause its 11:30 and the club is  
  
Jumpin, jumpin /  
  
By that time Zach and Bob were fuming as the other guys touched them so lightly Saku and Tomo didnt know  
  
/ Ladies leave yo man at home  
  
The club is full of ballas and  
  
They pockets full grown  
  
And all you fellas leave yo girl  
  
With her friends  
  
Cause its 11:30 and the club is  
  
Jumpin, jumpin   
  
So you say you've got a girl?  
  
Yes do you got a man?  
  
But the party aint gon stop   
  
So lets make it hot hot!   
  
Call your boys   
  
Cause tonight you're not gon stay at home  
  
So tell your girl she aint coming tonight you're goin solo  
  
Cut her off is she talks some noise  
  
You know you got the right to get your party on  
  
So get your hair cut and your car washed too  
  
Lookin' like a star in your Armani suit  
  
You need to look your best cause  
  
You're turnin heads tonight  
  
you're gonna find a sexy chica  
  
thats gon dance all night if ya wanna /  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo got away from the Shane and Kyle after feeling them touch them again and walked over to a table and sat down still singing the words. Meanwhile Zach and Bob sighed out of relief seeing them leave the other guys on the dance floor.   
  
/ So you say you've got a girl?  
  
Yes do you got a man?  
  
But the party aint gon stop   
  
So lets make it hot hot!  
  
Ladies leave yo man at home  
  
The club is full of ballas and  
  
They pockets full grown  
  
And all you fellas leave yo girl  
  
With her friends  
  
Cause its 11:30 and the club is  
  
Jumpin, jumpin   
  
Sexy women do your dance   
  
Fly ladies work yo man  
  
All them fellas in the club   
  
Who can get down now?  
  
Bounce with me, bounce bounce  
  
Bounce papis work  
  
Shake baby shake shake shake work it work it  
  
Twist baby twist twist twist  
  
You better dip that thang   
  
Ladies leave yo man at home  
  
The club is full of ballas and  
  
They pockets full grown  
  
And all you fellas leave yo girl  
  
With her friends  
  
Cause its 11:30 and the club is  
  
Jumpin, jumpin /   
  
Finally the song ended and Sakura and Tomoyo sat there as Bob approached them.   
  
"Hey girls. Why are you here so early?" he asked  
  
Tomoyo looked up and smiled. "Why don't you sit down..Eriol-kun" (A/N: ok how many people knew it was Eriol hum? *counts hands* hm not many lol)  
  
Eriol smiled and sat down looking around. "You two have fun out there dancing with those guys." he ended with a hit of jeliously in his voice as he looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"No, but why don't you and me go dance now Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said smiling at him knowing he would because he wanted to and so Sakura and 'Zach' (A/N: *adds fingers to the word Zach*) could meet again.  
  
"I'd love to..come on" Eriol said while taking Tomoyo to the dance floor leaving a giggling Sakura at the table. Zach took this as his opprutunity and walked over to her.   
  
"Excuse me" he said getting her attention. Sakura looked at him and smiled at him knowing who it was and had unshed tears in her eyes and signaled for him to sit beside him which he did.  
  
"You're back...Syaoran-kun" Sakura said looking at him with happiness showing all over her. (A/N: last one i mean it!...who knew it was him hm? *counts hands again* sureeeeeeeeeee -_-;; lol)  
  
"Yeah I am...would you want to go dance and catch up on things?" Syaoran said smiling at her hopping she would and she'd forgive him for leaving just like that.   
  
Sakura smiled and stood up with Syaoran. "I'd love to" she said smiling and let him lead her off to the dance floor near Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Sorry iI left it there but i'm really tired *mumbles* i wouldnt be if my dad wouldnt have come in here so eariy and run the vacum cleaner wakeing me up from my peaceful slumper *sighs* he did it on purpose!! well i got a lesson for you..its called "What to do after reading my fic"  
  
1. Review  
  
2. Add this story to your fav's  
  
3. Check back later for new chapters  
  
4. And Make sure you reviewd!!  
  
Untill Next time!   
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Sarah-chan 


	3. Eriol's house and fun games!

hey guys sorry for the delay well here's the next chappie! and thanks to everyone who reviewd!!!   
  
Chapter 3:   
  
*At the club*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were dancing and talking, while Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting down watching them as Tomoyo got it on tape.  
  
"You know what." Syaoran said causing sakura to look up  
  
"What?" Sakura asked curious.  
  
"Tomoyo's filming us...again" he said in a bored tone with the again. Making Sakura giggle. "Are you laughing at me?" he said raising an eye brow.  
  
"No heheh well just ignore it" she said smiling. When suddenly the DJ came over and had an announcement. "Sorry everyone but we have to close early because we have to decorate for tommorrow. Try to come if you can!" with that the DJ turned off the music and people started leaving. Sighing Sakura and Syaoran went over to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"You you ladies want to come with me and Syaoran back to my house?" Eriol said smiling, reciving a glare from syaoran.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in usion smiling. They giggled and Tomoyo took Eriol's arm and Sakura took Syaoran's and they went to his car. As you can imagine Tomoyo grabbed the front with Eriol and Sakura had to get in the back with Syaoran.  
  
"We're here!" Eriol announced when they pulled in the drive way. Once they parked they all got out and went to his living room. "Anyone know of any good games?"  
  
"Truth or Dare!" Tomoyo suggested, causing Sakura and Syaoran to look at each other then at Tomoyo. "ohohohohoh i go first" she looked at Eriol. "truth or dare"  
  
"Dare" Eriol said challangly, making Syaoran snicker.  
  
"Alright....I dare you too...not call Syaoran 'cute litle desentant' the whole time he's here." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Aw fine Tomoyo-chan...hmm" he looked around and his gaze landed on Sakura. "Truth or Dare"  
  
"Hmm...Truth" she said after thinking about what he could do to her if she said dare.  
  
"Heheh alright..." he paused to think of a question he knows syaoran would want to know.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What's bugging you Cute Little Desendent?" Eriol asked   
  
Syaoran sighs. "I don't know..I just want to know what sakura did while i was gone for the year."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Didn't you almost never came out of your room the whole time my c--uhh" he stopped after reciving a glare from Tomoyo then finished. "Syaoran was gone"  
  
"Eriol-kun you already know its true..I"m gussing Tomoyo-chan told you" she said glaring at Tomoyo. Syaoran on the other hand looked down 'Atleast I know now what she did while I was gone'  
  
"My turn..hmm alright Tomoyo-chan, truth or dare"   
  
"Dare" she said smiling  
  
"Ohohohooh" she smiled big. "I dare you to not film me for a whole week!" she said smiling  
  
"noooooooooooo but sakura-chan please" Tomoyo said despertaly  
  
"Nope..now its your turn" Sakura said still smiling.  
  
"Alright...Syaoran truth or dare"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Ohohohoh i dare you to...humm" She said thinking of something good. "Sakura you pick I"m fresh out of ideas" she said turning to Sakura who had an evil grin on her face.  
  
"uh oh..whats my dare Sakura?"  
  
"I dare you to...be nice to Kero for a week!" she laughed as kero poped out of her bag.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" he said getting on his knees "Please Sakura! I'll do anything!" he pleaded  
  
"Muahahhahhaahhahahh" she just laughed making Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdrop  
  
Syaoram sighed "my turn..hmm Kero truth or dare"  
  
"Dare Kid I'm not scared of you!" Kero said comming out of Sakura's bag  
  
"Muaaha I dare you to not eat treats for a day"   
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Kero yelled making everyone else laugh  
  
*5inutes later*  
  
Kero's laying on the floor playing dead with a sign saying "I'm poor feed me and I'll be your new best friend!!!!"  
  
Eriol smiles. "I'll take his turn..hmm Syaoran truth or dare"  
  
Syaoran thinks "Dare" he said reggretting it as soon as he say him smile an evil evil smile.  
  
"I dare you and Sakuar to..."  
  
(A/N: I'll leave it there MUAHAHHAHAA if your nice and 3 people Review me today I'll put up the new chapter later today! muaahahhaha   
  
Gomen just hyper heheehheehhehhe)  
  
_________________________  
  
hey hoped you like it! Happy New Years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Saraha-chan 


	4. Chappie 3,continued

ok first off i want to answer a review...its to hphm who's review is still there so anyone who wants to read it can...anyway this is to hmph.:  
  
look u kno what i dont care thats ur opion and if u dont like my fic then y did you bother reading it bc no1's making you so back off  
  
ok im done ^^ lol well i know ur all mad bout the cliffy but as promised heres the rest and new chappie!!  
  
Chapter 3, Continued  
  
"I dare you and Sakuar to..." (A/N me and lil-cb were talking and i sent the chappie to her and she said: "CB: my guess is..S+S will stay in a closet for minutes")  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other then at Eriol.  
  
"To...hum Sakura to jump on you back and you has to run with her all around the house on your back..." Eriol said smiling  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeee" Sakura said as she was picked up and put on Syaoran's back and he ran all around the house then came back and sat her down and sat down beside her tired (A/N: thanks Mark!)  
  
"My turn...humm Sakura truth or dare"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Alright I dare you to..." (A/N: sorry i ran out of things to do! sorry sorry)  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Tomoyo sighed this game was even boring to her! "How about a different game?"  
  
"How about Spin the Bottle" Eriol said with them all nodding....  
  
In the end here's how it was:  
  
Sakura kissed: Eriol on the cheek, Kero on the head, and Syaoran a peck on the cheek  
  
Tomoyo kissed: Kero on the cheek, Syaoran on the cheek, and Eriol got a peck on the cheek  
  
Eriol kissed: Sakura on the cheek, Tomoyo on the lips, and Kero on his head  
  
Syaoran kissed: Tomoyo on the cheek, Sakura on the lips, and Kero...just hit him on the head  
  
*Midnight*  
  
Tomoyo yawned "I'm going to go to sleep...night" she said as she layed down and fell asleep  
  
Eriol also yawns "You two can stay up I"m not...night *also lays down near Tomoyo and falls asleep  
  
Sakura stands up and walks outsidem Syaoran follows her. "Anything wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No nothings wrong I just wanted to look at the sky" she said looking at the moon and stars. Syaoran walks up beside her and takes her hand and smiles at her. Sakura smiles back at him and looks at the stars. Syaoran takes her face in his hand making her look at him.  
  
Sakura just smiled, 'Is he going to kiss me? It would be my first kiss...and I want to share it with him' she thought silently to herlsef as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Syaoan was thinking the same thing as they're faces drew closer together untill they shared they're first sweet gentle and only kiss they both has ever had, which lasted untill they ran out of breathe so they pulled away and smiled at each other.  
  
Little did they know that in the shadows Tomoyo-chan stood with her camra and her hand locked with a smiling Eriol. "ohohoho kawaii" she said softly but to loud as Sakura and Syaoran both turnd around.  
  
"Now you've done it Tomoyo...run" he said running off as was Tomoyo but in a different direction.  
  
"Oh no you dont!" Sakura and Syaoran yell chasing them, Sakura chasing Tomoyo and Syaoran chasing Tomoyo..  
  
And thats how the night goes at Eriol's house full of crazyness...  
  
_________________________  
  
Gomen Nasai for the short chappie but i dont feel good...lemme know what you think..and plus if you think about it its just the contining 4 chapter 3 so hehe i cant get yelled at 4 it being a short chappie bc its not one, its supposto be onto 3 but its not so haha lol   
  
Ja Ne  
  
Sarah-chan 


	5. Chappie 4

hey ppl, thanks to all who reviewed!! Yall keep me writtin, sry if its bad this time, b/c im sittin in church writtin this on paper also..mou i have a lot to type...enjoy though and please R&R!!...well here it is! the new chappie!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*In Eriol's living room*  
  
After catching Tomoyo, Sakura dragged her into the living room.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Why did you record us?!" Sakura demanded while glaring at Tomoyo's Video camra.   
  
"I wanted to keep it...ohohohohoho...want to see it?" Tomoyo asked getting the tape ready as a tired Eriol and a grinning Syaoran walked into the room.  
  
"Hai!! I wanna see!" Sakura exclaimed happily making the guys sweat drop while Tomoyo just smiled and showed it to her. "Kawaii!!!!!!" Sakura said seeing the image of her and Syaoran kissing. Syaoran and Eriol just sighed.   
  
"OK shes turning into Tomoyo" Syaoran warned silently to Eriol.  
  
"Hai..Run.." Eriol said before running off with Syaoran away from the girls.   
  
(A/N: sorry if the rest sucks, i lost my insperation.. -_-;; thats bad....)  
  
Tomoyo chased Eriol after handing Sakura her camra.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!!" Sakura screamed knowing he would come. And she was right, as a tired Syaoran came threw the door.  
  
"What is it Sakura? You alright?" asked a worried Syaoran. His answer came in a nodd, then he saw her rub Tomoyo's camra.  
  
"I got an idea...lets get Tomoyo and Eriol kissing on camra!"  
  
"Uhh sure" as soon as he said that Sakura took his hand and ran off with him, then they hid in the bushes as Sakura turned on the camra.  
  
"Tomoyo, ok ok I give!" Eriol said while Tomoyo was sitting him him, pinning hi mto the ground, tickling him. So she let him sit up and she got off him and sat beside him.  
  
"Whats my prize?" Tomoyo asked, seeing Eriol grin she looked at him confused. Eriol leaned up and gently kissed her on the lips, soon Tomoyo was responding after getting over her shock.  
  
Sakura was about to squeal untill Syaoran made her look at him and sillenced her with another kiss which she gladly returned. Everything remained like that untill...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! / Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kero and Suppie sang in usion.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran came out to meet a red faced Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura?! you had my camra?!" Tomoyo yelled, sakura nodded "Did you record me and Eriol kissing?"  
  
"Hai" Sakura said smiling as she saw Syaoran back up from an advancing Tomoyo.  
  
"Thank you Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said hugging her making Syaoran and Eriol fall over Anime-Style.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo" Eriol said to a protesting Tomoyo.  
  
"But..-" she was cut off short by Eriol kising her.  
  
"Get a room!" Sakura and Syaoran said in usion, making Eriol smirk and took a very red faced Tomoyo off to his room. Making Syaoran and Sakura sit on the ground with wide-eyes and start laughing their heads off.  
  
"We shouldn't have said that" Syaoraan said smiling to a giggling Sakura.  
  
"No we shouldn't" said Sakura who was laying down. She blushed lightly as Syaoran layed down beside her and was laying on his side and arm, and with his free hand he moved the stray hair out of Sakura's face and he leaned in again and gently kissed her again.  
  
(A/N: sorry ^_^ in a fluffy mood!)  
  
*In Eriol's room*  
  
"I think you kinda freaked them out when you took that offer" said Tomoyo looking out the window then sat on his bed.  
  
"Na... they knew that all we're going to do is kiss." he said smiling at her, and sat down beside her and slipped his arms around her waist and looked her in the eyed and they leaned in and gently kissed..  
  
*Somewhere in the house*  
  
"Come on suppie! lets break them up" Kero said as they flew off then you can hear miles away.:  
  
"KERO/STUFFED ANIMAL!!!" could be heard from Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"SUPPIE/SPINNEL!!!!" could be heard from Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
"Ahh RUN!!!!!!!!" came from Kero and Suppie as they ran away trying not to be cought.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Is it safe yet?" Kero asked in the closet with suppie.  
  
"No i hear them!"  
  
*In the Living room*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are curled up asleep. Tomoyo and Eriol are also curled up asleep, all dreaming of they're loved one and the day ahaid.  
  
________________________  
  
what did ya think? 2 fluffy? well i told ya i was in a fluffy mood and i was at church writting this...well Ja Ne R&R please  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Sarah-chan 


	6. Chappie 5

hey guys, sorry i took soooo long i would have update a LOT sooner but..ive had writters block..but thanks to lil-cb who helped me with ideas i was able to write this chappie!!   
  
Alex: yeah right i got a saying for you all!  
  
me: *rolls eyes: say it then  
  
Alex: Oh My God! They Killed Syaoran!!!  
  
Everyone else: O.O *throws knives at him*   
  
Alex: aahhhhhhhhhhh *runs off from mad Syaoran luvers*  
  
ME: heheh about time he got it...ANYWAYZZZ.......sorry i cant think of chapter names!!! and sorry if this chappie is short i still have it kinda and im praying that i can write more during school in boring lectures in class -_-; well on with the chappie!!!!  
  
Oh and thanks to:  
  
Kawaii Bunnii - i told ya id update soon hehe  
  
sweet-captor - thanks for the kawaii's  
  
skaurali sweetheart - thanks and i'm glad u like my story!!  
  
lil-cb - yea i wrote it at church -_-;; hehe well thanks for always reviewing my stufff!!!  
  
Dissclaimer: I WISH I owned CCS...but the sad truth is i dont... :'( oh well, but i DO own the fic and the plot!! lol if tht counts...heheheh  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was almost noon when everyone woke up Sakura and Tomoyo blushed to find themselves in Syaoran's and Eriol's arms and smiled still sleepy and sat up silently smiling at each other remmebering the other night's events.  
  
"Oh no run!!!" Kero yelled to Suppie as they ran away, also waking Syaoran and Eriol up and they sat up beside the girls.   
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I don't know" Sakura shrugged.   
  
"I guess they thought we are still going to hurt them" Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
Syaoran yawned and pulled a sleepy Sakura down with him and fell asleep with a blushing Sakura also going to sleep. Eriol smiled not sleepy anymore and neither was Tomoyo who had her evil grin on her face.   
  
'What's she thinking now?' he though sweat dropping as she pulled out her camra with her usal 'hohohoh's and video taped a sleeping Syaoran and Sakura. Eriol sighed and took her camra away and ran off like a maniack laughing. Tomoyo just stared after him with a blank expression. 'and I thought I was weird...' she thought and got up giggling and chased after him. Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran smiled and sat back up, laughing lightly.  
  
"We fooled them, hehe" Sakura said with a smile  
  
"Yeah...I didn't know Eriol was THAT crazy" Syaoran said shaking his head thinking about what he did with Tomoyo's video camra. Sakura giggled and stood up with him and yawned. "Still sleepy?" he asked looking at her, she shook her head lightly and walked around and sat on the couch with Syaoran ploping down beside her. A light squeel was heard from behind the couch and Sakura looked behind them.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! They found us!! RUN!!!" Kero and Suppie said still sugar high (A/N: o.O i dun wanna see them sugar high O.o no way) as they tryed to run but Sakura got a firm grip on Suppie as Syaoran got one on Kero.  
  
Kero bit Syaoran's hand "OWWWWWWWW Damn you (A/N: O.O) you stuffed animal!" Syaoran said glaring at Kero which he soon glared back, causing both Sakura and Suppie to roll their eyes. Eriol came downstairs and hit kero and suppie and took suppie and ran off laughing again. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped MAJORLY (A/N: ^_^ im getting hyper off of eating Ice..lol told ya dun ask!! -_-)   
  
"Ooooooooooookay.." Sakura said blinking over and over while Syaoran was on the floor laughing. "Mou(geeze) its not THAT funny!!" she said trying to calm him down then sighed and sat on him.  
  
"Owwwwwww get off me Kajuii!!!(Monster)" Syaoran said mocking her brother and recived a glare from Sakura and she got up and sat on the couch. Syaoran looked at her sad and scooted over on his knees over to her and put his arms on her knees and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Are you Mad Saku-chan?" he asked looking in her eyes.  
  
Sakura looked at him then smiled. "No I'm not" she said smiling and then leaned over again so she was inches away from him....closer and closer untill.....a certin stuffed animal came between them getting kissed on both cheeks.   
  
"KERO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! / STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard everywhere around town and people walking outside the manshon looked at it and shook their heads and kept walking to their destinations.  
  
"Ewww" kero and syaoran said as they wiped their cheek/mouth, with a laughing sakura laying across the couch as kero and syaoran had a glaring contest again.  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal why did you do that?!"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?!" Syaoran demanded   
  
"Because it's not right"  
  
"How so?" Sakura asked finally calming down and sitting up.  
  
"Because you're my Mistress and he's just a chinese gaka..and besides it's not like you two love each other...am I right?" Kero said proudly looking at Sakura and Syaoran and seeing them blush he couldn't take it... "YOU TWO WHAT?!" kero yelled making them jump and look at him. "HOW can you two possibly love each other?! HOW?!" Kero said.  
  
"Kero-chan" Sakura said in a low voice. 'He better run before Syaoran gets to him' she though  
  
Kero seemed to read her mind and looked at Syaoran. "Eehehe I'll leave you two alone" he said as he flew off with a red faced Syaoran running after him. Sakura once again fell over laughing then a grinning Eriol came downstairs.   
  
"What happened to you?" sakura asked  
  
"Ohohoho" Eriol said mocking Tomoyo "I hid her video camra" he said grinning and almost fell over when sakura hugged him.   
  
"THANK YOU!!!!!" Sakura yelled happy that she might get away with one day without being recorded then she pulled away smiling and jumping around singing 'No recorder no recorder..la la la Eriol rules la la la'   
  
Suppie was around the corner shaking his head. "Too much Sugar in their meals...note to self: never let kero near sugar with their meals...." unlucky for Suppie Tomoyo heard him and chased him around the house causing Eriol and Sakura to fall over laughing.   
  
"We have some crazy friends!" Sakura said between laughs as she rolled onto the flor seeing a transformed Kero and Suppie bring Tomoyo and Syaoran in my the collars, they gave her blank stares.  
  
"It's NOT Funny you two!!!!" Syaoran and Tomoyo yelled as Kero and Suppie started twirling around then stopped when their eyes had swirles in them. Which just made Eriol and Sakura laugh more. When finally Kero and Suppie let them go and Syaoran and Tomoyo had a little revenge on Sakura and Eriol.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Lol ill stop there so i wont get writters block hopefully hehe i got sooo hyper and that helped me write it hehe hope u enjoyed it and please Review!!!!!!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Sarah-chan 


	7. Close Call

Hey guyz! I'm writting this during lunch so i dun no how good it will be hehe. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! you all keep me going when i get reviews hehe...anyway i hope its good, it may be off because Kaykay is sitting infront of me ^^ and im soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait everyone, ive had h/w onto pf h/w and i only get to write after bball games and during lunch and 6th peiord when im bored -_- hehe well im sooooo sorry everyone i hope this makes up for it!  
  
anyway on with the chappie!! i actually named this one -_-;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Close call  
  
  
  
As Kero and Suppie sat Syaoran and Tomoyo down, Tomoyo shot a evil glare at Sakura. While Syaoran shot an evil grin at Eriol.  
  
"Hoeeeeeee..." Sakura said as Suppie and Tomoyo dragged her upstairs to her room to make her wear Tomoyo's newest designs. 'This is punishment for her hehe' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"What's Tomoyo going to do to her?" Syaoran asked, knowing Eriol would know.  
  
"I don't know.." he paused then an evil grin came across his face, "probly making her try on her newest outfits." he finished with a evil grin. Sure enough a loud 'Hoeeee' could be heard from upstairs followed by more yelling then a running noise. Two were soft while the other one sounded like 30elephants tearing down the house. A tranfromed Kero layed on the ground laughing while Eriol and Syaoran stared at the ceiling with amused grins. Then next thing they new, Sakura was holding onto the back of Syaoran.  
  
"Help me." was all she said as a wide eyed Tomoyo came downstairs and held onto the back of Eroil.  
  
"Help." was what she said. They wined as a transformed Suppie came running down the stairs, laughing, and he's sugar high. Right away they all backed off as Kero and Suppie started a glaring contest. Then everything went bright, when it dyed down they saw a transformed Yue holding onto a still transformed Kero and Suppie's tails. Touya came in soon after.  
  
"Oh no here comes Oniichan" Sakura said still holding onto Syaoran.  
  
"I heard my kajuii sister" Touya said looking around then he saw her hanging onto Syaoran.   
  
"Chinese Gaki?!" he yelled, "what are you doing here with my sister?!" Touya and Yue then looked at Syaoran questionly.  
  
"What...ano...what makes you think we're doing anything?" Syaoran said as he backed Sakura up into a wall and stood infront of her.  
  
"Oniichan! don't worry we haven't done anything!" Sakura said  
  
"Expect kiss." Eriol added to no one particular  
  
"You two have been kissing?!" Touya yelled obviously mad. Syaoran and Sakura nodded and got ready for the worst, but it never came. When they looked up they saw Yue holding a still transformed Kero and Suppie by the tail in one of his hands, and now was holding a upside down Touya by his ankel.  
  
"We'll leave you all now...Take care everyone." Yue said walking outside the door.   
  
"Bye Yue!" Everyone said as he took the trouble makers with him.  
  
"What do you all want to do now?" Eriol asked everyone.  
  
Syaoran's stomach growled, causing Sakura to laugh. "How about we get something to eat it's already noon." she said as Eriol walked over and called the nearest pizza place.  
  
"What do you guys want on it?"  
  
"Peprorini's!!(sp?)" Eriol winced as they all yelled the same thing at once and so he made the order and hung up the phone.   
  
"They'll be here in about 30 minutes." he told everyone  
  
"Enough time to get dressed." Tomoyo said as everyone looked down to see that they were still in their pj's and they all blushed as they ran to the bathrooms and changed into some normal clothes. (A/N: ok if u didnt kno tht then, when tomo took saku to her room they changed and the guys changed when they stopped to rest late at night lol dun ask heheh)  
  
They all came back down in about 5 minutes:  
  
Sakura was wearing a light blue top with white cherry blossoms on it again making it look like the cherry blossoms were clouds, she wore a pair of black flares that had fire at the bottom of it. Tomoyo was wearing a light purple top with designs at the bottem, she wore a pair of blue flare's that had little small cherry blossoms like Sakura's.  
  
Syaoran wore a forest green shirt with black pants that had a small flare to them.  
  
Eriol wore a dark blue shirt and blue jeans that also had a very small flare to them. (A/N: sry bad at guys clothes hehe)  
  
After a few minutes of waiting the door bell rang and Eriol went to answer it and payed for the pizza and brought it inside which they all devoured it in less that 30 minutes. They all played some more truth or dare games untill night then they watched movies untill they all fell asleep side by side like the other night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________  
  
sorry for the lame ending but im tired, i didnt have to go to church this morning and im happy about that but im very sleepy because i was writting some of this last night at about 12 or so...well i hope you all enjoyed it and Review please!!  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Sarah-chan 


	8. Are you wet enough?

im SOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i havent updated in a while, ive had so many bball games, h/w ontop of h/w and ive had a HUGE writters block!!!!!!!!!!! Gah!!! lolz well i hjope this makes up for it and im gunna make it as long as i can ^_^ well since they're arnt anymore bball games i can update more i hope -_-; well here's the chappie as promised!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"talking" 'thinking' ((my notes)) *change in time or place*  
  
  
  
Betrayel Singing Goodbye  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 : Are you wet yet?   
  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo we're the first ones to wake up. They smiled and went upstairs and got a few cups full of water and walked downstairs first they poured it on Syaoran making him chase Eriol and then Tomoyo poured it on Sakura.  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she started to chase Tomoyo but stopped and sighed and went upstairs and took a shower. Syaoran, on the other hand, was chasing Eriol around and used his water on Eriol making him more wet ((make since? lol)) than Syaoran.   
  
"That's it...you're dead Cute Little Desendent...I suggest you run...now." Eriol said glaring at him and when Syaoran didn't move he got out his staff and pointed it at him and he got a sword, Syaoran on the other hand also got out his sword and glared at him. Tomoyo and Sakura watched from the balcony above and grinned evily at them.  
  
"Time for them to get wet..again." Both girls said evily as they formed a plan.   
  
Eriol charged at Syaoran who doged and they started fighting, Eriol pulled his sword up trying to hit Syaoran in the side but Syaoran used his sword and blocked it pushing Eriol back and he charged at him, trying to hit him on his arm but Eriol jumped out of the way. ((i'm no good with fight scenes)) and then they fenced off. ((u kno where they have their swords aginst each other and they're glaring at each other or w/e))   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura used this to their advantage and Sakura transformed her key and got watery out and used it and water poured down on Eriol and Syaoran making them drop their swords and glare at the source of the water, Sakura and Tomoyo. They smiled innocently and leaned over the balcony.  
  
"Are you two wet enough?" Sakura asked before her and Tomoyo ran to their rooms and locked the door, hoping they would get spared the wrath from them. Down on the lawn Syaoran and Eriol were blinking and then they smiled evily and walk upstairs. Eriol and Syaoran went to dry off but Eriol went and took a shower while Syaoran, after drying off, went to Sakura's door and knocked on it.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked lightly  
  
"Will you open the door Sakura." Syaoran called  
  
"No you're going to hurt me..you big meanie!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Oh come on kajuii." Syaoran said mocking Touya .  
  
"You're such a meanie head Syaoran."   
  
"Thank you now will you open the door."   
  
"Make me meanie." Sakura said challengly  
  
"Is that your new name for me? Meanie??" Syaoran asked blinking while leaning on her door.  
  
"Mabye...." she said teasing, "what are you doing to do about it?"  
  
"You'll see if you open the door!" Syaoran said getting a little angry that she wouldn't open the door.  
  
"Oh calm down," Sakura said as she opened the door and Syaoran fell in and she giggled, "care to drop by? hehehe." she added leaning down so she was now eye level with the now glaring Syaoran. "Syaoran? what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...its just that it's time..." he said trying his best to be serious.  
  
"Time for what?" Sakura asked curious  
  
"For a bath." Syaoran said picking the now wide eyed Sakura up and carring her to the bathroom and throwing her in the full tub and walking out shutting the door behind him.   
  
"YOU'LL PAY LI SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed so loud that people walking past the huge manshion stopped and blinked a few times at it then shrugged and walked by like nothing ever happened. Syaoran winced, while Tomoyo and Eriol bust out in laughing.  
  
*With Eriol*  
  
'Hehe seem's my Cute little desendent is having girl trouble again' he thought smiling as he dryed his hair and looked in the mirror. 'Time for my plan with Tomoyo' he thought with an evil grin. He walked out of the bathroom and went to Tomoyo's door and knocked on it.  
  
"GO away I know you're here to torture me Eriol like Syaoran did to Sakura...although I have no idea what he did..." Tomoyo said threw her door making Eriol smile as he leaned on the door frame.   
  
"Will you let me in Tomoyo?" Eriol said   
  
"Why should I? I know you'll do something to me like Syaoran did to Sakura"  
  
"No I won't I promise." he said holding his hand behind his back with his fingers crossed. Tomoyo sighs and opens the door and looks at him and lets him. Eriol walks in after uncrossing his fingers and walks in the center of the room and Tomoyo shuts the door and blinks at him and she sits down on the bed.   
  
"Anything wrong?" she asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"Nope...come with me alright." Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand and walking out to the garden with her where he and Syaoran set up the sprinklers. 'just a few more seconds' eriol thought as he walked to the center where they'd all go off.   
  
"Eriol why are we here?" Tomoyo asked looking at him blinking.  
  
"Heheh you'll see angel." He replied simply 'I hope she doesn't kill me heheh I have a feeling this will call for revenge from the girls' he thought looking at Tomoyo as he waited for the sprinklers to go off.  
  
"Alright...." Tomoyo said, 'He's up to something...but what hmm' her eyes windened in realization 'could he have..' Eriol saw her eyes winden and blinked.  
  
"Anything wrong Tomoyo?" Eriol asked hoping she didn't figure out what he had planned.   
  
"N...nothing...Hey Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll be right back." Tomoyo said as she ran off and as soon as she made it out the sprinklers went off. Smiling Tomoyo watched as a bewildered Eriol glared around looking for her.   
  
"TOMOYO!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOUR GOING TO GET IT!!" Eriol yelled looking for Tomoyo and saw her, ran to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out in the water and sat down pulling her down also. "If I'm going to get wet so are you." he said calmly.  
  
Tomoyo blinked looking at his fast attitude change then smiled. "Are you wet enought yet Eriol?" Tomoyo asked looking at his soaked form. "Even though it's sunny you could still get sick" she said in a motherly tone.  
  
"Well if I get sick you're getting sick with me Young lady" Eriol said in a mocking tone.  
  
*Later that day* ((lol 2 lazy to write bout them just sitting there))  
  
"And you two HAD to sit out there and just get yourselves sick!" Sakura yelled standing infront of a sick Tomoyo and Eriol with Syaoran by her side.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, he wouldn't let me go!" Tomoyo complained.  
  
"Well I warned you, if I'm getting sick, your getting sick also." Eriol said in defense looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Well if you wouldn't have made that stupid trick trying to get me back we wouldn't be here!"  
  
"It's not my fault!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is--" they both started  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" both Syaoran and Sakura yelled.  
  
"You two sound like a few two year olds!" Sakura complained.  
  
"Yeah, the most annoying two year olds also." Syaoran said agreeing with Sakura.  
  
"OK you two are freaking me out." Tomoyo said with a frown.   
  
"Why?" Sakura asked  
  
"Because you two agreed!! that's why" Eriol finished for her.  
  
"So?" Syaoran said shrugging  
  
"It's just freaky." Eriol said then regretted it as Sakura walked up to her room and started looking for something.  
  
"Now you did it Eriol...you are gunna regret it...Tomoyo i sugest you move away from the criminal." Syaoran said like a cop.  
  
"What is my crime?" Eriol asked  
  
"Upsetting Sakura." Syaoran replied smiling as Tomoyo moved away and blinked as Sakura came back down with a transformed Kero with her.  
  
"Your punishment." Syaoran said moving away with Tomoyo ask Sakura came up to Eriol. She nodded and Kero jumped on him and layed on him holding him still as Syaoran got up and went into his room and found his Journal and came back downstairs.  
  
"Nooo!!" Eriol said and used some of his magic to hide it untill he needed it.  
  
"Aww you meanie! it was going to be fun! oh well lets go clean up and eat. Kero you can get off him now and Eriol there's some medicine for you so go take it and change clothes you too Tomoyo we'll wait down here for you two." Sakura said as Tomoyo and Eriol went to take their medicine and change.   
  
*In the living room*   
  
"What do you think Eriol did with it?" Syaoran asked Sakura who was looking out the window.   
  
"Dunno...but i can say this," Sakura said with an evil grin. "He's not as smart as he thinks he is." she added pulling a copy of the book out smiling.  
  
"You're so smart" Syaoran said but when the book dissapeared he frowned, "well there goes that idea...oh well." he said smiling at her as Tomoyo and Eriol came downstairs and they all left to go to get something to eat and spent the day on the town.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________  
  
sucky ending i kno...LMAO this is the longest chappie ive written! heheh well i hope this makes up for all the timeive missed!! heheh well review plz n if u flame it just feeds my inner demon!! heheheh well enjoy!!! 


	9. author note ::Important::

::::IMPORTANT::::  
  
hey everyone i know i havent updated in a long time and i'm sorry about it...i have a major block on this story and my friend tried to get me writting on it again but it hasnt worked... it maybe a while before i update... heck i may even take it off ff.net 4good i dont know yet... thanks for listening to me blab but if you like this story do me a favor please if u send a review about this can you give me an idea or something to go off of please? id really appreacate it... sry my spellin suks i kno tht for one beacuse ive gotten a lot of ppl saying it does and a few flames also stating it... anyway thx for listening to me talk   
  
Ja ne  
  
sarah-chan 


	10. The Double Wedding and What was in Eriol...

hey guys sry got not updating in a while, as i said i have a major writters block. but thanks go S+S-fan for asking what was in Eriol's journal and matt o' leary's lover and S+S-fan again. i got an idea on how to end it. so here's what i came up with and i hope u all enjoy it u dont have to read the authors note at the end if u dont want its just me thanking all the people who reviewed and info on 2 other fics i wrote so far... ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking" 'thinking' *chaning in time or place* ((my notes))  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 : The Double Wedding and What was in Eriol's journal that day...  
  
  
  
It was a 5 years since Syaoran had returned and they had all been reunited. Since then, Sakura and Syaoran's relationship bloomed, so did Eriol and Tomoyo's as well. After a month of planning for the guys they finally asked the girls to marry them. Of course they said yes, so after endless invations and countless phone calls about rearangements(sp?) they started getting the plans of the wedding ready. As you can imagine they was some small fights over food and other certain things. Tomoyo got to make her and Sakura's dress, and Eriol and Syaoran went to the mall with Sakura's dad and Touya to look for a tuexedo. After another month the fatefull day had arrived, the one of the double wedding. First was Tomoyo and Eriol then Sakura and Syaoran. The reason why Tomoyo and Eriol were going first was because Tomoyo wanted to be able to see Sakura and Syaoran's wedding and recored it, so they came up with them going first. As the people started arriving, one thing was brought up with Tomoyo and Sakura, "what if someone abjects?"   
  
*With Sakura and Tomoyo*   
  
"Tomoyo..." a nervous Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai Sakura?" a smiling but yet also nervous Tomoyo answered.   
  
"Do you think anyone would abject?"   
  
"I sure hope not..if they do then they better have a good reason otherwise Meilin would probly have a good beating with them after the wedding party afterwards." Tomoyo said smiling lightly.   
  
"Yeah you're right..I can't belive this day finally came!" squealed Sakura.   
  
"Let's finish getting ready we don't have that much longer untill its time!"   
  
*An hour later*   
  
Everyone was seated paitently(sp?) waiting for the wedding to begin. They all stood as they heard the song being played and Tomoyo and her father enter and walk down the isle to where Eriol was waiting for her. Once Tomoyo reached the alter she faced Eriol and they both stared into each others eyes as they said the vows. The rings were exchanged and they both exchanged their first kiss as a married couple. They sat down in the front row as Syaoran now stood where Eriol first stood before Tomoyo came.   
  
A few minutes later the same music was heard and Sakura and her father walked down the isle, her father kissed her cheek before leaving to stand over to the side. Sakura walked up to Syaoran and like their friends stared into each other's eyes. Once they exchanged vows and their first kiss as a married couple. The two wedded best friends all went to the place where the party was going to be held.   
  
*During the way to the party*  
  
They had rented out a club since they had a lot of guests and they all stayed in the hotel, they hotel where the guests were staying at had a downstairs club room. They had rented it out for a day and they were going to have their party there. In the limo to the hotel, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were back into normal clothes and all smiling. Then one question was asked that made Sakura laugh hard.   
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Remember when you took Eriol's journal?" Syaoran asked hitting Eriol's nerve. He glared at Syaoran hard, and if looks could kill Sakura's poor Syaoran would be dead by now.  
  
"Hai why?"   
  
"What was in it?"  
  
"Oh, I did get to read a little now that I think about it..."   
  
"What did it say?!" both Tomoyo and Syaoran asked   
  
"At one point something about a dream that had a giant pink elephant chasing him into a desert of puppies.." Sakura said kinda disturbed by the thought as she laughed though and so did Syaoran and Tomoyo and even Eriol. They whole way there was laughter and smiles.   
  
*11years later*   
  
"Mommy whats this book?" a 9 year old Lui Mei asked((i think thts right i dunno)) she had chestnut brown hair with the same emerald eyes as Sakura. Lui Mei was running up to Sakura holding a pink book called the 'Sakura Book' written on it.   
  
Sakura smiled when she saw her daughter holding it. "Well why don't you open it hunny?" Sakura asked and smiled as all the cards flew lose and Kero came out, as well Syaoran came up behind her and smiled. Another cardcaptor was born, and her journey was just begining.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
sorry about the lame ending to the story but its midnight here and im really really tired, hope u all enjoyed it!!!  
  
Thank you to: lil-cb , Silver Wolf Gurl , tenchi cherry blossoms , sweet-captot , kawaii- syaoran713 , katsumi5 , skaurali sweetheart , darkruler ha hes , hmph((heh thanks for feeding my demon)) , Uyen , kawaii-little-wlf , azn-kitties , Little Ryou Bakura , annelee , Shannon , S+S-fan , Kawaii Bunnii , ladysubaru181 , LilBlossomKitty , sailingaway , wchan39 , Justin , SakuraLiForever , matt o' leary's lover  
  
thank you all for revewing!!!!!!!!!! i kno this story isnt pribly the bet one in the world but thanks for reading it!!!  
  
My Other Fics:  
  
Inuyasha = Car Ride - AU: wat happens when the cast of IY were stuck on a 2 hour car ride? CCS = Destiny's Presence - Syao left Saku a long time ago, since then she has never been the same, and then one year she moved to America. Then when a new presance comes into the picture Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol go 2 America looking for her. Saku is then led into a trap..   
  
Sarah  
  
Do you Yahoo!?  
  
Yahoo! Mail - More reliable, more storage, less spam 


End file.
